Yurio Off Ice
by JAiri
Summary: Basically a series of one shots with a loose story line. The domestic life of Yuri(22) and Otabek(25), and what they would be like when they're older. Contains lots of fluff, feels and maybe some smut depending on how brave I am
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Gotta adopt em alll**_

Yuri Plisetsky groaned softly and dropped his head onto the crook of his arm.

He was sitting on a stool, half draped over the kitchen counter, staring at the blank form he's been holding for the last hour. It wasn't a particularly difficult task, for anyone else that is. All Yuri had to do was choose an organization to support, that's it, he literally just had to choose _one_. But, of course, it was a task that had gotten the better of him.

The other skaters had no problems, Viktor chose not one, but several orphanages, which he still sponsors even after retirement. Yuuri chose AjA and Otabek, of course, chose ECF, wanting nothing more than to give back to his home country as much as he could. Yuri on the other hand, had no idea what he wanted to support. He's only ever skated for himself, and he preferred it that way.

Up until recently, when during a press conference, a reporter asked him which charity he had chosen for the upcoming season, leaving Yuri feeling like the world's biggest dick for not picking one. Through his entire skating career, Yakov had always chosen the charity, which meant that all Yuri had to do was smile for a few pictures and make a few well-rehearsed statements, easy enough for the prickly teen.

But before he knew it, he wasn't a teenager anymore and Yakov had retired, leaving him in the care of Viktor, who insisted that it was time for Yuri to support a cause he actually believed in, not just for the sake of good publicity.

That was almost three weeks ago.

Muttering a string of his favorite curse words, he let the paper slip through his fingers and watched as it fluttered slowly to the granite table top. Letting out another impossibly loud groan, he pushed off the table and stood up, feeling his legs sting a bit from sitting too long. Stretching, he walked back to the living room, finding Otabek sprawled on the couch, completely immersed in some old book. Who even read paperbacks anymore? Yuri thought, rolling his eyes. Whenever he suggested that Otabek just got himself a damn kindle, Beka would completely shoot down the idea, "It's not the same looking at the words through a screen, Yura" he'd argue, or "I like the smell of the books and the feel of the paper in between my fingers"

"Beeeekkkaaaaaaa" Yuri whined, sounding very much like a six year old, instead of the twenty two year old that he actually was. Without looking up from his book, Otabek lifted his arm up and moved a little further back into the worn out couch. Accepting the invitation, Yuri snuggled in as closely as he could manage. Yuri nuzzled his face into Otabek's chest and sighed softly, instantly relaxed by the familiar smell of his boyfriend.

"Still no luck, huh?" Otabek asked, his words muffled by Yuri's head as he kissed the younger man's crown. Yuri shook his head, "I don't know what I wanna support Beka, I can't even decide what I want for dinner, much less what charity I wanna get involved in."

Otabek chuckled softly and sighed, "I know Yura, I know. You still have a couple weeks before the season starts so it's okay for now _kotehok_." Yuri rolled his eyes at the nickname, "I'm the ice tiger, not a kitten!" he snarled, his voice lacking any malice.

"Is that so?" Otabek laughed, a thick, warm sound that melted Yuri's heart every damn. "Damn straight it is!" Yuri said, yanking the book out of Otabek's hand and dangling it as far out as he could reach, using his height to his advantage. Over the years Yuri sprung up, growing in both height and muscle, but still maintaining his lean, flexible body. After the second growth spurt, he was officially shorter than Otabek by a mere five centimeters.

Otabek's eyes widened as he made a grab for the book, coming up short, "Yura, I swear to God if you-" with a mocking grin, Yuri closed the book, losing Otabek's page in the process.

One moment Yuri was smirking at the horrified Otabek, and the next he was flat on his back with Otabek hovering over him, pining his arms over his head and jamming both the Russian's legs between his, "You're a little shit, you know that Yura?" Otabek asked, playfully smiling down at him. "I know, but," Yuri moved his head up as much as he could and lightly brushed his lips against Otabek's, "I'm your little shit." He finished, smiling lovingly against Otabek's lips.

With a smile, Otabek gently bit Yuri's lip, feeling satisfied with himself when he heard his partner let out a soft moan, "Damn right you are, _Kotehok._ " Letting go of Yuri, he stood up and picked his book off the floor, ignoring the soft protests from the other man. "You tease." Yuri said, sounding like a kid who was denied ice cream, Otabek simply shrugged, "That was for my book."

"Speaking of kittens," Otabek said, looking back at Yuri, "What do you say we go visit the shelter and see if there's a fluff ball you like?" Otabek chuckled at the way Yuri's whole face lit up, his green eyes swirling with excitement, they've been discussing getting a little companion for a while now, nothing ever serious though, just fleeting comments and jokes, but Otabek figured that it was time for them to actually get a move on, now or never or whatever people said these days, "YESSSSS!" Yuri all but screamed, bolting up and running to the room to grab his shoes. "Don't forget your jacket!" Otabek yelled after him, shaking his head slowly but smiling none the less.

Yuri and Otabek walked into the SPCA and looked around, it looked old and run down, a few broken tiles, dusty and stained chairs, the colour faded from time, a few pamphlets dropped carelessly over two chipped wooden tables and old, faded and peeling posters plastered on the reception counters. Yuri couldn't help but scowl at the room that served as the waiting room for the animal hospital as well. It was currently empty save for the older lady sitting behind the reception desk, sorting through what looked like a mountain of paperwork.

Otabek walked to the reception desk and began speaking to the lady in his low, formal attire while Yuri wandered around the room, sorting through the pamphlets, all talking about either pet care or the responsibility of it. With a frown he walked over to the window that had what looked like a relatively new sign stuck on it, _"All animals found have a month to be either claimed or adopted"_ Yuri's eyes widened, as the realization of what would happen to them after a month, dawned on him. He swallowed thickly around the lump that formed in his throat, it had to have been a mistake, right? They wouldn't just…

"Yura!" Otabek's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned towards the Kazakh, doing his best to hide his emotion, "Beka?" he replied walking up to him and tucking himself closely into his boyfriend's side. Otabek frowned and wrapped his arm tightly around Yuri, sensing something is wrong but knowing better then to ask while the receptionist was there. If anything, Yuri was proud, and would never voice his troubles to anyone except a very select few, and that too when he was forced. "We can go to the kennels now and see if there's anyone you like, okay?" Otabek told him, his voice careful and warm, Yuri only nodded.

Following the directions given by the receptionist, they quickly found the kennels which were several fairly large cages, each containing dogs and cats of different ages and breeds. As soon as they entered the cat section, they were greeted with a large amount of soft and, according to Yuri, sad meows.

Yuri ran to the first cage, there was a tiny black kitten sitting next to a larger grey one, both meowing and rubbing themselves against the cage, desperate for attention. Dropping to his knees, Yuri stuck his finger through one of the holes in the cage and felt his heart shatter when they both rubbed against it, suddenly purring loudly. Otabek crouched behind Yuri and watched quietly, a small smile forming on his lips and he watched his boyfriend.

Yuri slowly stood up, his lips trembling and hands clenched into fists at his side. He walked to the next cage, and the one after that, stopping at each to give the kittens and cats as much time as he could. By the time he was at the last cage, he was all but sobbing.

Otabek pulled him into a tight hug and kissed Yuri's forehead, "B-B-B-Beka," Yuri sobbed, "They're g-gonna…they're gonna ki-" the Russian dissolved into hard sobs again, clutching Otabek's shirt like a life line. Otabek held him tighter, not needing him to finish the sentence to understand what he meant. "I-I can't ch-choose one…I want them all." Otabek cringed, "Yura…"

Yuri sniffed, feeling completely and utterly defeated, "Let's go home…" Otabek shook his head, "Yura, helping one of them is better than helping none." Yuri looked at Otabek for a second, a scowl on his face as he thought, "You're right, of course" he mumbled, stepping out of their embrace and walking over to the first cage, the grey cat meowed and pawed at the cage as the black kitten snuggled into its side, Yuri smiled, "We can't separate those two huh?" he sighed. He'd always wanted a black cat, nothing was more badass than that in his opinion, but looking at how close the two cats were, he couldn't bare to pull them apart. "Well, what if we didn't separate them?" Otabek asked, wrapping his arms around Yuri's torso, "We won't. Let's look at the others a little more, rather." Otabek rolled his eyes, his boyfriend sucked at taking hints, that's why they started dating an entire four years since they met, no matter how much Otabek flirted and played the boyfriend roll, "No Yura, why don't we adopt them both?" he asked.

Yuri's eyes widened, "But, but, are you serious?" he gasped. Otabek tilted his head and shrugged, "I don't see why not, they'll keep each other company while we're at the rink, and besides, the grey one has been giving me the sad eyes since we got here." Yuri threw his hands around his boyfriend's neck and mumbled a grateful "You're literally the best fucking thing that's ever happened to me."

Beka squeezed Yuri in the hug and let go, "Let's go fill in all the paperwork."

Almost an hour later, both kittens were snuggled into the leopard print carrier that they had just bought, and were ready to go. "You called Viktor and Yuuri?" Otabek asked, finishing the last bit of paperwork. Yuri nodded, "Yeah, they should be here now now" Yuri responded, looking over a tin can that was on the reception desk. The can had a paper stuck over, a picture of a sad looking kitten that had in bold above its head _"Donate and save a life. All contributions go towards bettering the lives of the animals staying with us as well as helping fund the medical and rescue teams."_ Digging through his pockets and pulling out his wallet, Yuri tossed the biggest note he had in the can, wishing he could do so much more.

 _Hang on…_

"Oii Lady, that sign over there, why only a month?" or at all, he wanted to ask, but knew it couldn't be helped. The receptionist gave him a heart breaking look, "Well you see, we don't have enough funds at the moment to feed or care for them all." She answered. "So if you had the funds?" Yuri demanded, not bothered about his tone. "Well then the time limit would increase, or even disappear completely, but at the rate it's going…" She sighed, looking around the deserted room.

"Beka!" Yuri exclaimed, visibly excited, "I know what I wanna support!" Otabek finally finished, making the adoption of _Sur_ and _Temnota_ official, and looked up, "Hmm?" he asked. "I choose the SPCA!" Yuri said, beaming proudly. Otabek's eyes widened before a huge grin spread across his face, "Yura, that's perfect." He said, hugging his partner.

While the two waited for Yuuri and Viktor, who would drive Yuri and the cats home while Otabek followed on his bike, Yuri snapped a quick picture of Otabek carrying Sur, while he carried Temnota, snuggling the black kitten against his face. Satisfied with the picture, he wasted no time in uploading it on Instagram, with the caption, _**"Finally found my organization! Otabek-Altin looks like we're officially a full family #SPCA #SurAndTemnota #YesWeEachNamedOne #YuriPlistetskySupportsTheSPCA #AdoptDontShop !"**_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, I'm really feeling this fic.**

 **I'll upload a chapter a week, or do my best to.**

 **This is gonna have a loot of fluff and feels, even a bit of smut if I get brave enough.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyyyyyyy let's have tequila!**

Yuri Plisetsky walked into _The_ _Playground_ and let out a long, tired groan as the sounds and smells of the always busy club hit him, hard. He generally hated the smell of smoke and old vodka, mingled with a bit of vomit and of course, sex, but right now he found comfort in the gag worthy smell and music so loud that he couldn't hear his own thoughts. That's what he needed right now, not being able to think, and this was the only place he knew of that would give him that.

 _God I need alcohol_ , he thought, weaving his way through the crowd of drunken dancers, a few trying to grind up against him, which he promptly ignored while trying to get to the bar, all the while hoping he stayed completely out of site of the DJ. Otabek was the last person he wanted to confront right now, especially since last night.

Flopping down in the only empty bar stool, he waved the bartender over, more then happy that his seat was at the very corner of the bar, making it all too easy to be completely blocked out by the mass of people all dancing and making out with, probably, complete strangers.

"Hey Yuri" The bartender greeted, a pretty blonde who was about a year or two younger than Yuri. She was always in a good mood, and fun to talk to whenever he was hammered, Yuri didn't exactly consider her a friend, but he did prefer days when she was working the bar instead of the other guy who always made eyes at Yuri and forced out a conversation which would make Yuri want to stuff his own shot glass down his throat. Yuri tilted his chin up slightly in acknowledgment of the woman, _as social as ever Yuri Plisetsky._ The bartender, knowing all too well what Yuri was like, only smiled, "What will it be?"

Yuri made a face as he thought for a moment, knowing he probably shouldn't get too hammered, cause he would have to drag his ass home by himself. But, after the hellish few days he had, he figured he deserved to drown at least _some_ of his frustrations in alcohol, _right?_

Throwing all caution to the wind, _cause what's the worse that could_ _happen?,_ Yuri cleared his throat and replied, "Tequila, and a lot of it."

The bartender's eyes widened slightly, but she obediently poured his shot and slid it to him along with a plate of lemon slices and the salt shaker, "Rough week huh?"

Yuri shot her a grim smile, licking the side of his fist and pouring a bit of salt on it, then licking the salt off and downing the tequila, bitting the lemon and scrunching his face up, enjoying the burn that followed, "You have no idea"

A few days back, Yuri got a call from his mother, who he hasn't heard from since, well he didn't even know. He couldn't remember her since she _gave_ him to his granddad when he was three. She used to call back then, everyday turning into once a week, then once every few months and then eventually, nothing at all. She had phased him out of her life, and he had accepted that a long time ago. But suddenly she calls, and she had the audacity to tell him that she wanted to see him again, in which Yuri, being Yuri, responded with a "Like fuck I'd ever want to see you again!" and cut the call. Afterwards flinging his phone against the wall hard enough for it to break way beyond repair. _Oh well, I needed a new number anyway_.

Everything went downhill since that, during practises he was so distracted that he kept flopping his jumps, each fall more painful than the other, so much so that he was now limping and had a few blue bruises on his back and arms, even a very faint one on his cheek from a particularly embarrassing fall.

Otabek had tried comforting him about the situation, which he appreciated a great deal, but just didn't find it helpful at the time. Needless to say, Yuri lashed out at him the most, picking on every little thing, from leaving the toothpaste uncapped to leaving his slippers in the lounge.

Last night was the worst though, Yuri had completely lost his shit because Otabek had forgotten to refill the water jug in the refrigerator. After Yuri screaming at him over it, Otabek finally snapped and yelled back "YURA I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU LIKE THIS!"

Otabek yelling took Yuri aback, he never yelled unless he was genuinely pushed off the edge. Out of shock and plain down stupidity, Yuri responded with a quiet but still angry "Then don't."

Yuri knew that he'd never forget the hurt and surprised look in Otabek's eyes as he silently grabbed his jacket, shoes and bike keys then left the apartment, silently shutting the door behind him. Yuri wished that Beka just yelled at him again, or slammed the door or cussed at him or _anything_ , except leaving in silence like he did. After making a few calls, all the while biting back tears, Yuri found out that Otabek had spent the night by Viktor and Yuuri, which was a huge relief from the fact that Yuri was worried that Beka had gotten on the first flight to Almaty and had left him. They way Yuri had been acting, that wouldn't have been a surprise.

Yuri hadn't seen Otabek since. In too much physical and emotional pain, Yuri had skipped practise and spent the day mopping around in bed, snuggled up with Sur and Temnota, doing his best to ignore the aching in his chest. Finally giving up on feeling sorry for himself, Yuri, not being one to stay stagnate for too long, dragged his ass outta bed, got dressed in his best outfit, because if he was going to bump into Otabek, he was going to look damn good when he did, and limped down to the bar.

Yuri downed yet another shot and stared at the row of empty glasses, he had about 10 and good god was he feeling good. The fuzziness inside his head was a welcomed relief and he found himself actually smiling for the first time since his mother had called. Everything seemed so much better, even the smell didn't bother him and the music was perfect.

Shooting a two finger salute at the bartender, Yuri stumbled into the mass of dancers and started swaying and grinding along with the beat, shaking his hair out from its tie and throwing his head back, not bothered by the people grinding against him and even going along with it. Losing himself in the music, Yuri could barely even string together a single thought, which was exactly what he wanted. He found himself breathless and sweaty, his hurt ankle aching from the strain but he kept dancing, a stupid grin plastered across his flushed face.

Eventually he stumbled back to the bar, panting and exhausted but not quite done yet, "Gimmeanothershotnowthankyou" Yuri slurred, to no-one in particular. The bartender from earlier was still busy serving other customers, laughing as she mixed their drinks but eventually walked to Yuri, "Please tell me you just want me to call you a cab" she said, frowning at his state. Yuri burst out laughing, "eyyyyyletshavetequila!!" he yelled, already pouring salt all over his hand and frowning as he watched it all fall right off. "ohno" he slurred, pouting while licking his finger and picking the salt from his pants. The bartender sighed but still poured the shot and slid it towards him.

Yuri happily reached out for it, but then a strong hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the stool, "That's enough for one night." A voice said, Yuri gasped and pulled out of the grip, or rather, tried to, but he was too drunk to put in the required force, "gerrofff. ihavea boyfriend!" he yelled, not exactly sure if the person heard him. "Yes, I'm aware." the voice deadpanned. Yuri squinted and looked up, his eyes widening when he saw who the voice belonged to, "Beka..."

Otabek was looking at him with a glare that could have melted the polar ice caps, but Yuri didn't care, all he cared about was the fact that he finally got to see the person that meant so much to him, "Yura, lets get you home." Otabek said, his voice gentle this time as he held Yuri's hand and started to tug him towards the door. "B-B-But my tequilaaaaaa." Yuri complained, letting himself get dragged behind Otabek, who didn't even bother responding.

Once they were outside, Yuri took a long, deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. Everything was quiet, it was probably around 3a.m, so St Petersburg was asleep, or the sane part of it anyway. Every now and then a car would drive past, either blasting music and filled with laughter, or completely silent.

Yuri and Otabek walked side by side in silence, Yuri's brain had completely shut down. Suddenly he felt something warm cover him, the sudden warmth was such a relief, he hadn't even realised that he was cold until that point.

Looking up, he saw that his source of heat was coming from Otabek's jacket. The Kazakh was staring straight ahead while they walked and Yuri was in absolute awe at how good looking the man was. With his warm skin tone and dark hair, Otabek could have anyone he wanted, in a heartbeat even. The thought made Yuri feel a hundred different shades of depressed, even though he didn't know why. _Tch._

When they finally reached, what Yuri assumed, was his apartment, Otabek helped him take off his shoes and the jacket and led him to the room. Sitting on the bed, Yuri couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Beka?"

"Yes?" Otabek responded, digging through the closet.

"I think I'm in love with you"

Otabek chuckled at that, making Yuri realise that he was a hundred percent sure that he was in love with the man.

"What's so funny?" Yuri asked, pouting.

"Nothing, nothing." Otabek said, walking back with a large grey hoodie and pajama pants, without saying anything else, he started to pull of Yuri's shirt. Yuri raised his arms to help him and smiled when Otabek slipped the hoodie over his head, he loved the smell of it.

"Beka?"

"Yes?" Otabek asked, taking off Yuri's pants and slipping the pj bottoms on him.

"Go out on a date with me?? please? only one? Give me a shot." Yuri begged, lazily getting under the sheets and watching Otabek change into his pajamas, which was sweatpants and a loose vest, _damn son_ , Yuri thought, shamelessly watching the way his muscles moved.

Otabek burst out laughing, "Yuri, honey, we're already dating, we even live together."

 _Oh._

The realisation sunk in and Yuri's eyes filled with tears, he let out a shaky sob and suddenly Otabek's arms were around him, "What's wrong Yura??" He asked, concern clear in his voice. Yuri shook his head and melted into the touch, "N-Nothing, I-I-I'm just so lucky." Yuri said, burying his face in his boyfriends chest. Otabek chuckled and kissed his temple lovingly, all his seriousness melted away.

 _How the fuck did I get so lucky??_ was Yuri's last thought before he let the exhaustion take him, and fell asleep, snug in Otabek's strong arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, anyway, this chapter is gonna be broken down in like two parts, so please bare with me. Also, I really like JJ so I'm not bashing him but I'm sorry if I seem a bit mean to him _**

 **Chapter 3**

 **All's fair in love and war**

There was a woman in a sky blue dress, she was tall and pale with long, straight hair streaming down like a golden waterfall, stopping just above the small of her back, and even though Yuri couldn't see her face, he knew that she was undeniably beautiful. He knew that she had cold grey eyes and a permanent scowl that looked so out of place on her delicate features. It had been years since he had last seen her, but he remembered those details with startling clarity. Parts of her were hazy, as if he were looking at her through a waterfall or a dusty window, reminding him of his time in Japan, all those years ago, back when he couldn't find his agape. He was an arrogant brat back then, and to be completely honest, that didn't change much, although now he was much better at controlling himself.

The nostalgia slammed into him like a physical blow, along with anger, hatred, regret, fear and, surprisingly, hope. What the fuck Yuri, he thought, clutching his stomach and trying to control his breathing while doubling over.

That's when he noticed the movement, his gaze darted back to the woman who was slowly turning around, Yuri held his breath in anticipation and-

His eyes shot open when he felt someone shaking him awake, "Wha-" suddenly a hand clamped down on his mouth, cutting him off. Yuri felt a wave of fear wash over him, instinctively reaching his hand out into the darkness to grab Otabek, the man who slept like a damn bear, but was intercepted by his hand being immediately pinned down against his chest. He felt tears sting his eyes, _oh God oh God oh God, this is the end isn't it??_ , he thought, trying to bite the hand over his mouth but being unable to get his teeth into anything.

"Shhhh Yurio, it's me." a voice whispered in the dark.

Yuri felt two things in that moment, relief, like a wash of fresh air, and pure rage.

"What the fuck are you doing here geezer??" Yuri hissed, his eyes narrowing as he ripped the hand off his mouth, strength returning to him, and he slowly sat up, being careful not to disturb Beka, who simply rolled over and snuggled further into his pillow, mumbling something in Kazakh that sounded suspiciously like 'kitten'.

"We have to go." Viktor told him, his voice serious apart from the hint of excitement that ran through it. "What? Why??" Yuri asked, already getting out of bed despite wanting to murder the other man, "How did you get in here anyway? And why aren't we taking Beka??" Yuri demanded, slipping on what he hoped was his tiger print Uggs.

"SHHHH!! Yurio!!" Viktor whispered, starting to sound slightly annoyed as he tossed Yuri the first jacket he managed to find in the darkness, "I'll explain later."

It took Yuri a moment to remember the spare key he had given to Viktor and Yuuri so that they could feed Sur and Temnota when Yuri and Otabek went to Almaty for a week to visit Beka's family. It's not that he had forgotten to take the key back, it just seemed rational to let the older couple have a way of getting in, in case of an emergency. But of course, _Viktor- never fucking listens- Nikiforov_ had other plans.

Cussing softly, Yuri tip toed out of the room and groaned as he realised that they were heading out the apartment. Yuri grabbed his phone from the couch, he must have dropped it there when he fell asleep watching a movie that night, he realised, managing a small smile while thinking about how Otabek must have carried him to bed. His smile quickly faded as he watched the lock screen light up, a picture of him and Otabek laughing like they had heard the funniest joke in the world appeared, and right above their heads was the time.

It was 3a.m.

 **/few hour time skip/**

Yuri stared at the old, abandoned building and scowled, "Viktor. What. The. Fuck??" he asked, scowling. Viktor had driven them a good twenty minutes away from the apartment, to a generally fancier side of St Petersburg. Key word: Generally.

The building they were standing in front of looked ancient but, thankfully, stable. Almost all of the visible windows were broken and the door was semi caved in. The iron gates were nothing more than rust covered sticks and the grass came up to Yuri's ankles.

Viktor chuckled, "Come on, the other's should be here already." he said, walking up to the door and manoeuvring himself through the gap. He was still remarkably flexible, even through his retirement.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Yuri growled, trudging behind the silver haired man.

The inside of the building was just as dingy as the outside, cobwebs covered every corner and there was a thick layer of dust over all the surfaces. Yuri covered his mouth and nose with his hand and kept following Viktor, glancing at all the old and broken furniture. The building was once magnificent, Yuri could tell, although by now it was far beyond repair.

Looking down, Yuri could see several sets of footprints, including Viktor's. Yuri's scowl deepened as they approached a closed door, the buzz of excited conversation leaking through.

Viktor opened the door and Yuri was almost blinded by the sudden burst of warm light, shielding his eyes he entered the room, waiting for his eyes to adjust, he slowly lowered his hand and looked around. He felt his jaw hit the fucking ground.

The room, firstly, well lit by several torches and candles, there was not a spec of dust anywhere and the air actually felt..fresh. But that wasn't what surprised him, what surprised him was the group of familiar faces all huddled around a...map??

"Yurio, this is our capture the flag team!" Viktor said proudly, gesturing dramatically at the group which included none other than:

Chris

Sara

and, so help him god, JJ.

Every year, most of the skaters would gather for a game of capture the flag, each year the teams and location changed, and each year it ended in disaster. It was practically a tradition.

"Hiiii Yurio~" Sara called out, waving cutely.

"What..." Yuri mumbled, feeling his brain actually lag.

"Hey Pretty boy" Chris greeting, with a seductive wink.

"The..." Yuri continued

"You're gonna eat a fly like that princess" JJ goaded, an arrogant grin spread shamelessly across his face.

"FUCK!" Yuri yelled, snapping. "YOU WOKE ME UP AT 3 A- FUCKING- M JUST TO BE EXTRA??!!!" He yelled, rounding on Viktor who held both his hands up in sheepish defense. "AND OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU HAVE THE KING OF DOUCHES???"

"That's Mr King of Douches to you." JJ deadpanned. "Eat a dick." Yuri responded, dropping himself onto one of the campchairs. There was no point in fighting right now, he was there, so were they, Oh Fucking Well. What he needed was a vanilla spiced latte and his bed, _if only._

Viktor chuckled nervously, "Well, now that we're all here, let's talk business. We have a few hours before we have to head to the battle field, that should be enough time to come up with plan A and, just in case, a plan B." he said, his voice completely serious as he sat in the chair next to Yuri, "Also, we need a cool name."

"How about, the King's Knights??" JJ said, flashing a smile that made Yuri want to puke. "How about no." Yuri responded, unable to hold back any of his snide comments. Yuri had come to tolerate JJ over the years, considering he was a good friend of Otabek's, but now that he was in a bad mood, with that stupid dream ringing in his head, he wasn't in the mood to be civil.

"Now now Yurio, don't be mean." Chris teased. Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed, he had nothing but respect for the older skater, so despite his mood, he actually shut up.

Casually grabbing a notepad and pen from the make shift desk (which was basically two boxes stacked next to each other), Yuri quietly scribbled something down and tossed it on the desk, knowing that JJ would be the first to grab it.

Yuri smirked as JJ picked up the notepad, and held his breath in anticipation, this was going to be good.

"A team name, Princess?" JJ asked, using the one name Yuri hated more than anything. Grinding his teeth, Yuri simply stared at JJ who frowned as he started reading out the rough scribble on the paper, "Eye..yam..stew..pid."

Everyone burst out in a fit laughter, Yuri found himself with his head between his knees as he gasped for breath and looked up to see JJ, who was watching everyone with a bright red face, and fell into another laughing fit, _God that was amazing_ , he thought, finally calming down, long after the others.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Yuri cleared his throat and sat back, "So...strategies."

Shaking his head slowly, Viktor frowned and taped his chin with his index finger, "Well, we'll need someone to watch the flag of course." He said, holding out his thumb on his other hand.

"And someone to cover that person, cause I'm sure the other team would leave at least two people on the front lines." Sara said, crossing her arms. Viktor held out his index finger as well, 2/5 of the team already.

"Two more will charge in for the flag, the faster we get it, the better." JJ said, frowning as he thought. Viktor added his middle and ring finger. 4/5

"And lastly, the fifth person will be the support. So they'll stay hidden but close to the two in front." Yuri finished, pulling over the map and looking at it. It wasn't a very large area, but it was enough for an all out war between the two teams. A lot of trees and hiding areas by the looks of it, perfect.

"But," Yuri looked at his team members, unable to stop himself from getting hyped up, "Who's gonna play which role?"

"Well, what would the other team expect us to do?" Chris asked, his french accent thick. "They would expect Viktor in front, of course, he loves the spot light." Sara said, holding her hand up to cut off Viktor's protests, "And they would probably expect me to the support cause there's no way you guys would let a woman in the front lines, or leave her to guard the flag."

The men nodded in agreement, "So I'll guard our flag and Sara will be one of the two in front. Reasonable?"

"I'll cover Viktor." Chris said, shooting a wink at his former rival, "So that only leaves JJ and Yuri."

Yuri frowned and thought for a moment, _Where would I be least expected. Somewhere nobody would guess, not even Beka_. Yuri's face flushed as he bit back his pride and looked at his teammates, "I'll cover JJ and Sara."

"HUUUHH?" Everyone gasped in perfect sync, Yuri pulled his jacket hood over his head and shrugged, "Nobody would expect that..."

After discussing several strategies and game plans, they finally decided on the perfect one. It wasn't the noblest of plans, but hey, the winners got bragging rights and free food so nobody cared at that point.

"And one more thing." Viktor said, practically shoving all the papers and cups off the boxes, "I got us equipment." He stated, ripping the box open.

Yuri gasped as he picked up the first thing he saw, ignoring the protest his wrists made at the heavy object. It looked like a machine gun, except Yuri could see the point where you put in the paintballs. "Holy shit Viktor, this is amazing." he muttered, playing with the gun in his hand and trying to aim, it was heavy, but definitely usable.

Putting the gun down, he accepted the basic handgun that Sara passed him, wrapping his fingers around it and grinning at how natural it felt in his hand, this was gonna be so fun.

"We all get one of each, plus the walkie talkies, and-" Viktor continued, kicking the second box open, "-I got us kick ass uniforms."

 **/few hour time skip/**

Yuri layed on his stomach on a thick tree branch, scanning the area around him while waited for the signal from Sara. He was perfectly hidden in a tree with his gun loaded and ready, the game had started a whole fifteen minutes ago and since then, they saw no sign of "The Ice Monsters".

Yuri heard the static from his communicator and held down the button, listening to the scratchy voice from the other side, "Ice Tiger? How's everything looking? Over."

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Viktor," he said, refusing to use the code name Ice Daddy, "Everything's fine except for this headache that keeps coming and going." He said, watching as JJ ran back, "Oh, there it is again." He said, frowning. He could hear Viktor laughing, "Control yourself Yuratchka, and you have to say 'over' when you're done talking!"

"Why?"

"Because its how you're supposed to talk when you-" Yuri let go of the button when he saw the flash of movement a few feet away from them, the brown hair darting into a bush in hopes of remaining hidden. Right on time. He looked at JJ who just glanced at him and tilted his head slightly then turned back to Sara, "I'm going to scout ahead again, stay here." He said, before running off, gun raised.

Yuri scrambled, less than gracefully, down the tree and walked towards Sara, his eyes heated with disgust, "Oi. Our team doesn't need a weakling like you on it." Yuri spat, his voice dripping venom and malice, "If I take you out now, we'd have a higher chance of winning"

Sara's eyes widened with confusion, "Yuri, what are you talking about? This isn't apart of the plan!" she yelled, taking a step back and trying to unhook her gun from her belt. Their uniforms were all black military style, loads of pockets and even bullet proof vests. Yuri raised his gun at a painfully slow pace, "It's for the team." He said, paying careful attention to the sudden footsteps headed towards them,

1.

The footsteps got closer as he finally held the gun in firing position.

2.

"SAARRAAAAA" He heard the dramatic Italian cry.

3.

Yuri watched as Sara's twin brother, Michele threw himself in front of her. With surprisingly perfect timing, Yuri pulled the trigger, watching with satisfaction as the sudden burst of colour spread over Michele's chest, staining his brown padded vest with a bright purple splatter.

"Y-You cheated!" Michele practically screamed, staring at them with wide, horror filled, eyes. Sara shrugged, "All's fair in love and war."

Yuri grinned before he started running in the direction JJ had gone in, the first part of their plan went perfectly, but they weren't done yet.

Yuri heard voices, they sounded closer than he would have liked so he skidded to a halt behind a tree, thankful for his fairy like figure. Glancing over, he saw JJ aiming his gun at Mila with Mila doing the same to him, "Just give up Jean, we all know I'm the fastest shot here." Mila practically purred, even though she didn't dare move. Oh no, Yuri thought, grinding his teeth.

Mira had the best aim out of all of them and to top it off, the redhead was right, she was the fastest shot. Even with the element of surprise, he had no way of getting a shot on her. "Yuuurrriiiii~" Mila called, making him cringe, shit. shit. shit. shit. Yuri raised his hands and slowly walked out from behind the tree, stopping next to JJ, who for once wasn't smiling. Even two against one, they all knew that Mila still had the advantage.

Just like that, their entire plan came undone. _Unless_...

In one swift moment, Yuri slide behind JJ, fast enough to surprise Mira, giving him a moment to aim and fire, unfortunately he had underestimated Mira's speed. By the time the paintball hit, JJ had one plastered against his chest. _It was a sacrifice I had to make_ , Yuri told himself smiling smugly at Mira who was looking down at her outfit, "You ruined it Yuratchka!" She whined, "Good shot though."

Yuri smiled proudly, "Sorry Baba, but I have to get going."

Yuri felt something pull on his leg, looking down he saw JJ on the floor, what the hell?

"Go...On...Without me..." JJ gasped, clutching the spot he was shot, Yuri blinked slowly and shrugged, already walking away, "I was planning on."

After a few minutes, Sara caught up with Yuri, "Two birds with one stone?" she asked, gesturing with her thumb in the general direction of Mira and JJ. Yuri shrugged, trying to hide his smile. Shaking her head, Sara laughed, "Remind me not to get on your bad side." and with that, she was running ahead.

Staying a bit behind, Yuri tugged his hair into a high ponytail, his damp fringe falling on his eyes either way. He had decided to grow out his hair a while ago, knowing Otabek liked it better that way, so it was now slightly below his shoulder blades. He couldn't keep it too long because it would annoy him to no end during skating practises and even worse during actual competition. He would never understand how Viktor had become a gold medalist with his long silver hair.

Starting to run again, Yuri could have sworn that he caught a flash of movement in the long grass next to him. Stopping and holding his breath while looking around, Yuri didn't hear a sound. Damn animals. Pulling out his speaker, he clicked the button, "Viktor, how are things going on that side?" He asked, starting to walk again. Viktor's voice cracked through the static, "Everything is fine. No signs of the Ice Monsters so I assume everything is going according to plan? over." Yuri let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, more or less, we lost JJ though but took out two from the other team." He said, holding up three gloved fingers, the odds were in their favour. Not waiting for a response, he broke out into a swift run, realising Sara would be way ahead by now.

By the time he had caught up with her, she had Pichit on the ground, his chest and legs covered with bright colours. Letting out a low whistle he helped the Thai skater stand up, "Damn Sara, you don't hold back huh." Yuri said, stepping away. Pichit and Sara laughed, "She's evil I tell you!" Pichit said, purely in jest. Thinking about the entire game so far, Yuri had to agree, she was pretty damn scary.

With a salute, Sara and Yuri were off again. Yuri could almost taste victory, there was nothing more satisfying than that. That was when Yuri heard the loud bang of a gun being fired.

Suddenly Sara was on her knees, bright green splattered all over her torso and her eyes wide open, "They...They got me! Yuri, go! quickly!!" She commanded, falling back on her butt and stretching a bit.

Narrowing his eyes, Yuri jumped behind a large rock. Standing on his toes, he could look over, giving him a good scouting position. Following the direction the paintball had come from, Yuri quickly found the attacker.

Yuuri was almost fully hidden, laying on his belly in the grass, his gun propped against a smaller rock. Yuri had to give the older man props for staying hidden in clear sight. After careful examination, Yuri took note of the red square that was tucked into Yuuri's back pocket. The flag.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri ran from the side of the rock and charged at the Japanese Skater. Firing randomly, Yuri didn't notice if he hit the other man or not, until he all but fell on him, panting and out of breath, "The..The..The frosted fangs win!" Yuri said, grabbing the red material and trying to catch his breath. He felt slight shaking under him and moved off Yuuri, frowning, "What's so funny, loser??" He asked, scowling. Yuuri kept laughing, changing from chuckling to full out hysterical cackles. Yuri looked down at the material and noticed a bit of black on the other side, turning it over his jaw dropped as he saw the words "SIKE" scrawled across it.

"ITS A FUCKING FAKE?????" He screamed, darting to his feet and grabbing his gun.

 _W_ _ait._ _If it was a fake then..._ _Yuuri, Pichit, Mira, Michele..._

Yuri stared at his one remaining finger, _if Yuuri was here, with a fake flag, then the real flag could only be with..._ His eyes widened even more, as he started running, after taking one last shot at Yuuri who was in tears from laughing so much.

 _It all made sense now!_ He knew the line up of players that showed up was too simple, plus the thing he saw move,

"BEEEKKAAAA!!!!" Yuri screeched, once he reached the place where their flag was being kept.

Otabek sat on the ground with his gun propped against his side and the blue flag of team Frosted Fangs between his teeth. Viktor and Chris, covered from head to toe in dozens of colours, were pouting like two year olds and leaning against a tree.

Dropping to his knees while panting, Yuri just stared at the grinning Otabek with a look of surprise, betrayal and praise, all in one. "You fucking cheat!" He yelled, his voice lacking all malice or even disappointment. He was impressed, he was very, very impressed.

Otabek winked at him and shrugged, "All's fair in love and war, Yura."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Notes:_** **I strongly suggest listening to Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman while you read the part where the song is playing. It's _much_ better omg.** **Also,** **things get heated here, you've been warned.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hurricane Yuri**

"Beekkaaaa" Yuri whined, dramatically throwing his hand over his face, "This is what death feels like." He complained.

Yuri was stretched out on the couch, wearing tiger print boxers and one of Otabek's t-shirts. Despite the storm raging outside, it was still relatively warm inside their small but cozy apartment.

"You know what that sounds like, Yura?" Otabek asked, frowning over the recipe book that was on the kitchen table. He had decided that he was going to make a traditional Kazakh meal for supper, partly to spoil Yuri and partly because he was bored out of his mind. They had been stuck inside all day because of the major storm, Viktor had even cancelled their practices.

"What?" Yuri asked, using his elbows to prop himself up.

"Somebody else's problem." Otabek dead panned, a grin ghosting over his lips when he saw Yuri's surprised expression.

Knowing his boyfriend all too well, Otabek ducked to the side just as a slipper flew past his head, hitting the wall instead of his face. "Nice shot." Otabek praised, looking back at the worn out book. He and Yuri often took turns when it came to cooking, surprisingly they had managed to survive despite both being below average chefs, although they were learning.

Otabek sighed and finally gave up when Temnota decided to curl up on the book, "Not like we bought you an overly expensive bed or anything." Otabek muttered, rubbing the kitten's belly. The black fluff ball only purred happily in response. Scratching quickly behind the kitten's ear, Otabek dragged himself from the table and walked over to Yuri.

"Yura, what the hell?" Otabek asked, tilting his head to admire the view. Yuri was now laying vertically on the couch, with his legs draped over the backrest and his head a few inches from the floor, his hair pooling under him like a golden puddle. Yuri simply shrugged and continued playing on his phone, a judgemental frown on his face as he scrolled through instagram posts.

Rolling his eyes, Otabek plopped down next to his boyfriend and poked the younger man's stomach, "Hello Mr Anti-Social." Otabek teased, only to have his hand smacked away. "Just because you use books instead of phones doesn't make you any m-" Yuri was cut off when he moved a bit too much and fell, landing on the floor in a folded heap. Otabek threw his head back and laughed, he tried not to, he really did, but watching the normally graceful Yuri do something so clumsy, he couldn't help it. "Dork." He said, nudging the man on the floor with his foot.

Yuri narrowed his eyes, the gears already turning in his head as he thought of the perfect pay back plan for all the (loving) bullying Otabek was doing to him today.

Slowly standing up, Yuri huffed and adjusted his clothes. Snatching his phone off the floor, he went to his playlist and found the song he was looking for, ignoring Otabek's curious gaze. Otabek wanted rain? He was gonna get the whole fucking hurricane.

 _Oh yeah_

 _Don't need permission_

 _Made my decision to test my limits_

 _'Cause it's my business_

 _God as my witness_

 _Start what I finished_

Ariana Grande's voice rang around them as Yuri hopped onto the coffee table, kicking off the tv remote and a few, probably important, papers.

Allowing his body to move on its own accord, Yuri rocked his hips sinfully, perfectly in tune with the song.

 _Don't need no hold up_

 _Taking control of this kind of moment_

 _I'm locked and loaded_

 _Completely focused my mind is open_

He ran his hand slowly up his side and kept rocking, making eye contact with Otabek and smirking when he found the other man biting his lip.

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

Stepping off the coffee table, without missing a beat, Yuri slowly sunk to his knees, popping his hips back, he slowly crawled to Otabek, a seductive smile dancing across his lips as he heard his boyfriend gasp softly when Yuri placed his hands on the Kazakh's knees before roughly jerking them in the opposite direction, causing him to spread his legs.

 _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and_

 _Know what I'm doing_

 _The way we're movin' like introducing_

 _Us to a new thing_

 _I wanna savor, save it for later_

 _The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_

 _'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

 _I live for danger_

"Y-Yura, what are you..." Otabek mumbled, watching his boyfriend, slowly grind and rub against him as he crawled onto his lap from between his legs, grinding hard against him and reminding Otabek how painfully thin his sweatpants were.

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

Taking a shaky breath, Otabek gripped Yuri's hips, groaning softly as Yuri pressed himself against a particularly sensitive spot. This man was going to be the death of him.

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

Yuri slowly lifted himself up, maintaining eye contact through everything, before dropping himself down, hard. Otabek let out a sound that was part hiss and part moan, rolling his head back and swallowing thickly, noticing how dry his throat had become while Yuri rolled his hips painfully slowly against him.

 _somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_ _you._

Otabek barely heard the song end, only actually noticing when Yuri pulled away, smiling smugly.

"Don't you have to go make supper?" Yuri asked, ignoring the part of him that wanted to jump onto Otabek and make the man forget his own name. Pulling away fully, Yuri pulled down his shirt, it must have ridden up during his...performance. Otabek grabbed Yuri's wrist and suddenly the blonde was pinned against the couch, his boyfriend hovering over him with their lips inches apart, "There's something else i wanna eat now, though." Otabek said, his voice low and gruff, almost a growl, driving Yuri over the edge.

"That, my dear," Yuri purred, trying to steady his breathing while watching the other man's lips, "is your own personal problem." And with that, Yuri slipped out from under Otabek, an easy task with his flexibility, wiggled his butt a bit and walked over to the kitchen to grab something to drink, seduction was hard work he decided.

Yuri grabbed a bottle of water and twirled around, eyes widening when he found himself almost nose to nose with a rather pissed off Beka. "Be-" he started, but was promptly cut off when the other man crushed his lips into his, pressing the smaller man against the fridge. Yuri let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden chill against his back mixed with the dizzying heat coming from his boyfriend. Otabek used that opportunity to slip his tongue into the Russian's mouth, coaxing out a moan and getting tugged closer. Otabek kissed Yuri hungrily, gripping the other man's hips, hard enough to know that there'll be purple marks on the pale skin in the next few hours.

Yuri moaned into Otabek's mouth as his hands searched for something to grab onto. His hands were suddenly everywhere, gripping the front of Otabek's shirt, tangling themselves in the longer part of his hair, or dragging his nails down the other man's neck, drawing out a shiver and a long, deep growl.

Otabek was fully in control, rocking his hips hard against Yuri's and biting the blonde's lip, drawing out another moan. He tangled his hands almost painfully in Yuri's hair, using it to tug his head even closer and making sure he doesn't give the younger man time to even breathe. Pressing their bodies flush against each other, he gained momentum with the rocking, losing himself in everything that was Yuri. He felt the Russian melt into his touch and he roughened up the kiss a bit more, completely dominating his lover's tongue and not leaving any room for protest.

Suddenly Otabek pulled away, just enough so that Yuri couldn't get to his lips again, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them. Yuri moaned softly in protest and looked at Otabek while panting, his cheeks flushed and his pupils dilated so much that his eyes almost looked black.

Otabek leaned in and growled hotly against Yuri's ear, making the blonde shiver, "Don't ever fucking tease me like that again, Yura."

Yuri whimpered softly in response, his brain not processing anything but the absence of Otabek's lips on his. He could feel Otabek breath hotly against his neck, invoking more shivers from the younger man. Yuri slowly tilted his head, exposing his pale long neck.

Taking the gesture as permission, Otabek leaned in and started a trail of open mouthed kisses and bites, latching onto Yuri's sweet spot and sucking a bit.

Yuri tangled his hands deep into Otabek's hair and moaned loudly, tilting his head even more as his eyes rolled back. That was definitely going to leave a purple-pink mark behind, but Yuri just couldn't bring himself to care.

"Fuuuck Beka." Yuri cursed, as the Kazakh dragged his tongue back up Yuri's throat, nipping at his jaw then moving to his lips, where he placed another hungry kiss.

Yuri wrapped his leg around Otabek's waist, pulling the man closer against him and moaning deeply into his mouth as the older man picked him up, allowing him to wrap his other leg around as well.

Yuri bit down hard on Otabek's bottom lip as he felt them start to move in the general direction of the bedroom. Otabek moaned in response, digging his fingers into Yuri's tighs so he wouldn't drop him.

Kicking the bedroom door shut, he stumbled over to the bed while Yuri licked the inside of his mouth, exploring and experimenting, every action making something hot coil at the pit of Otabek's stomach. Once he felt the bed against his knees, he dropped the both of them onto it, taking extra to support himself on his forearms as he hovered over Yuri.

He looked down at the blonde, who was panting heavily under him, and smiled. When it came to Yuri, Otabek was completely hooked, an idiot in love.

"I love you." Otabek whispered, leaning down and kissing Yuri slowly. Yuri returned the kiss but pulled away to respond, "I love you too, Beka."

Suddenly shifting his weight, Yuri managed to flip them over so that he was on top, "But now's not the time to get all sappy on me." He said, a smirk on his swollen lips as he rolled his hips against Otabek. With a grin, the Kazakh bucked his hips and let out a soft moan,

"Tch, I'm gonna have to fix that attitude of yours, Yura."

 **Even more Notes:**

 **So if you guys liked what I did here and maybe want me to go a bit more in detail please don't be afraid to ask. Also I'm always opened for requests on what you guys wanna see these two get up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so fair warning, This chapter is basically 58% smut.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Mine**

"SUR, GET IN THE DAMN CARRIER OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!!" Yuri practically shrieked at the grey cat who was sitting on the kitchen table, with Otabek stealthily sneaking up behind her, flinching when he stepped on a piece of paper and the cat bolted across the room before they could even react.

It was time for the cats to get their vaccinations, but of course, they had other ideas. Temnota was nowhere to be seen and Sur had been playing with them all day, leaving Yuri flushed and panting and Otabek growling in frustration. They just couldn't catch her and even ended up breaking a lamp in the process, adding to the now messy apartment.

"We're gonna be late!" Yuri hissed, rounding on the cat, baring his teeth as if he was trying to intimidate the creature. In a desperate rush, Yuri threw himself forward, cussing in Russian when the cat narrowly slipped out of his hand. Otabek, without missing a beat, lurched to the side and fell onto his stomach, clamping his hand around the cat's tail, earing a hiss of pain and a long scratch across his forearm, a small price to pay, he decided, practically tossing the cat into the leopard print carrier.

"One down." He said, smiling proudly despite his disheveled appearance. Yuri was laying on his stomach while panting, despite being an extremely fit athlete, catching cats was definitely the most taxing exercise he had been faced with, _And I complain about ballet,_ Yuri thought, dragging himself to his knees and pushing his hair out of his face, it had slipped out of his messy bun a few minutes into cat hunting and he didn't make the effort to fix it until now.

"Here Temnottaaaaa" Otabek called, making a weird hissing noise, "psssspppsssspppsssss"

Yuri couldn't help the smile that crept across his face as he joined the search, dropping to his knees and crawling around so he wouldn't miss all the lower spots while Otabek searched up high. Yuri flinched when he felt the change from carpet to tiles against his knees, indicating that he was now in the kitchen. Practically pressing the side of his face against the floor, Yuri kept up with his slow search, crawling past a cupboard as he heard a small shuffling sound coming from inside. He was almost sure he had imagined it as he cracked the cupboard open a bit. Just as he was about to close it, his caught a bit of movement in the back, "Bingo." He whispered, swiftly jerking his hand inside, knocking a few cans over as he grabbed the black fluff ball, "GOTCHA!" He yelled, yanking the cat out and holding him out in victory.

With a renewed burst of energy, Yuri hopped up and cradled the kitten as he walked to the carrier, kissing the top of its head before putting it inside and firmly locking the bars. "All done." He said, adjusting his clothes and dusting himself off as he grabbed the car keys. He wanted to drive today, he decided earlier, its been a while since he had and he didn't want his granddad's car to feel too neglected. For most of their daily tasks, Otabek and Yuri would use Otabek's bike, but not when they had the cats, they were surprisingly more responsible than that.

Otabek grabbed the carrier and locked up after they left the apartment. The walk to the garage was silent as both boys were still trying to catch their breaths.

Yuri smiled fondly when he saw the old yellow car, it was the last thing he had of his grandpa and he treasured it more than anything else he owned. He knew his grandpa had worked hard to buy it in the first place, so Yuri worked just as hard to keep it functioning and maintained, the car reminded him of his childhood and more importantly, his grandfather.

The drive to the vet was filled with Yuri and Otabek softly cooing at the cats who were meowing and fussing in the back, Yuri knew they hated car rides but it couldn't be helped, they had postponed the vaccinations for way too long, not wanting to traumatize the cats.

Otabek had sorted out the details of finding a reliable vet and making the appointment, being the responsible adult that he was.

After parking and locking the car, they walked into the small building and looked around, surprisingly they were on time so when Otabek went to speak to the receptionist, Yuri sat on one of the faded chairs with the carrier on his lap, sticking his finger through the bars and smiling as both cats rubbed their faces against it.

The foyer was much nicer then the one at the SPCA, it was clearly well kept and even better cleaned, smelling vaguely like vanilla instead of wet dog, the receptionist seemed friendly too, her desk neat and a polite smile on her elderly face.

Nodding stoically, Otabek walked back to Yuri and shot him a thumbs up, "We're on time, just barely, so we can go through."

Smiling up at his boyfriend, Yuri stood, hugging the carrier tightly to his chest. Otabek returned the smile and turned around to lead the way. Yuri of course, couldn't help but appreciate Otabek's ass in the jeans he were wearing, _How'd I get so blessed??_ , he thought, as they walked to the vets office. Shooting a polite smile at the receptionist, Yuri kicked the vets door shut behind him, it would be chaos if the cats managed to escape.

Much to Yuri's annoyance, the vet wasn't there yet, and they thought they were late. Setting the carrier down on the steel examination table, Yuri cooed at the cats, telling them how strong they were and that they were gonna be just fine. He rolled his eyes when he heard Otabek chuckle behind him, he knew his boyfriend found it absolutely adorable when Yuri went all mama cat.

A few minutes later, the vet walked in, apologising politely while scratching behind his head. Yuri's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the man.

He was tall, probably half a foot taller then Yuri, with sharp, handsome, features and jet black hair pulled back in a lose ponytail, a few strands escaped and framed his face almost artifully, making Yuri wonder if he did that on purpose. The Vet, Dr Anohin according to his name tag, locked eyes with Yuri and a slightly playful grin slide across his lips, making Yuri blush slightly as he looked away, _creep_ , he thought.

"Hey there, I'm Doctor Anohin, but you can call me, Dimitri." He said, Yuri could practically feel his gaze on him, confirming this when he looked up to see the set of hazel eyes looking at him, _did he even look away since he got here??_ Yuri wondering, smiling as politely as he could manage, "I-" Yuri started, only to be cut off by Otabek, "I'm Otabek, this is my _boyfriend_ Yuri." Otabek said, his tone low and almost dark, something Yuri had never heard before, "Our cats are here for their vaccinations." He finished, not a hint of warmth in his voice. Yuri frowned and looked back at Otabek, confused as hell, Otabek was _never_ like this, not even towards people he couldn't stand, as long as that list was.

"I see," Dimitri spoke, not taking his eyes off Yuri, "We'll that'll be quick work." He said, another meaning clear behind his words as he finally turned away, leaving Yuri bright red. _What the fuck?_

Dr Anohin walked to a little fridge at the side of the room, near the door, and pulled out two bottles, swiftly sticking a needle into each, he sucked it up and tossed the now empty bottles into the trash can, before walking back. His playful grin still in place.

Okay, Yuri had to admit, the man was sexy, as hell. Definitely nothing close to his Beka though, who was brooding darkly in the corner of the room, his arms crossed and hooded eyes glaring daggers across the room. _If looks could kill,_ Yuri thought smiling at Otabek, who for once, didn't return it.

Frowning slightly, Yuri turned back, realising the vet was talking to him, "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, doing his best to avoid the uncomfortable eye contact that was being forced on him.

"I asked you to take one of the cats out of the carrier, so I can give them the vacc." The Man repeated, his voice rich and deep, Yuri didn't like it. Opening the carrier, he pulled out Sur, struggling a bit to keep her in his arms as he shut the cage again, just before Temnota could jump out.

Taking the cat from Yuri's hand, making it a point to brush their hands together, the vet swiftly stuck the needle into the scruff of the grey cats neck, earning a soft mewl but still offering the cat praise and a scratch behind its ear, before handing her back to Yuri, once again, brushing his fingers over the blonde's.

Pointedly ignoring the contact that left behind an unpleasant warmth on his hand, Yuri put Sur back into the carrier, after placing a soft kiss on her nose, and slipped out Temnota, the much smaller cat, making sure he closes the cage.

He placed the black kitten on the table, making it a point to avoid eye contact as the vet repeated the process and handed the kitten back, this time however, Yuri moved his hand back fast enough to avoid the contact. Easing the cat back into the cage, Yuri finally looked up, arching his perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Are we done?" Yuri asked, securing the carrier.

"For now, yes." Dimitri said, his voice practically a purr. Yuri's eyes widened at the painfully obvious flirting but before he could snap at the man, Otabek had Yuri's wrist in his hand and was forcefully yanking the younger man behind him, barely giving him enough time to grab the carrier.

Slamming the cash onto the counter almost violently, Otabek all but stormed off to the car, towing Yuri harshly behind him. Without a word, he let go of Yuri's wrist, snatched the carrier out of his hand and marched to the other side of the car. Yuri silently unlocked the door and slid into the drivers seat, reaching over, he unlocked the passenger seat from the inside and started the car, looking out the window in an attempt to hide his red face.

Getting into the car, Otabek placed the carrier gently in the backseat, the action a huge contradiction to his current behaviour, and buckled in his seatbelt, looking out the window with a terrifying expression.

The drive back was completely silent apart from the occasional meow, in which neither of the two found it in them to respond to. Yuri was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white, Otabek was pissed, Yuri had never seen him this angry before, but at the same time, he had no right to have dragged him out like that. Yuri risked a side glance at the older man, seeing him clench and unclench his jaw, his fingers digging into his own arms which were crossed over his chest. Doing his best not to flinch, Yuri's eyes snapped back to the road.

By the time Yuri parked the car, the tension and silence was almost suffocating. Without a word, Otabek got out of the car and walked out the garage, which was almost completely empty considering most people worked on regular schedules.

Sighing, Yuri grabbed the carrier and locked the car door, following Otabek's retreating figure back to their apartment.

Standing awkwardly with the carrier pressed against his chest, Yuri waited for Otabek to unlock the door, his green eyes widening slightly when he saw Otabek's hands shaking as he fumbled with the keys a bit. Once the door was opened, Otabek walked in first, something he almost never did, usually opting to be a gentleman and giving Yuri right of way. Yuri walked in afterwards, dropping to his knees and unlatching the carrier, smiling when he watched the cats bolt out and run out of sight.

Deciding that he couldn't take the silence anymore, Yuri turned around, "Bek-" He started, but was cut off when he suddenly found himself pinned against the door, shutting it in the process. Otabek was hovering over him, pinning his arms above his head and practically snarling, "What the fuck was that?" Otabek growled, sounding more animal than human, like an angry bear. Yuri gasped, suddenly unable to speak as he found himself both parts intimidated and turned on, by this new side of Otabek.

"I asked you a question, Yura." Otabek snarled, stepping closer so their bodies were flush together and Yuri's back was tightly against the door. "Wh-What was what?" Yuri squeaked, looking up at the raging brown eyes. "You know what." Was all Otabek said, tightening his grip on Yuri's wrists. "It wasn't anything." Yuri muttered, doing his best to control his breathing, this new side of Otabek was a complete and utter turn on, he decided.

As Otabek tightened his grip on Yuri's wrists, it becoming almost painful, he drew in impossibly closer. His brown eyes became the only focus in the room, now scorching and angry, "Are you sure it wasn't anything, Yura?" Muttured Otabek in his deep, alluring voice as he leaned in closer, his breathing unsteady. "There's no need to be upset Beka," Yuri practically purred, breathing directly into his boyfriend's mouth, "You know I'm yours." And to Yuri's surprise, Otabek rolled his head back and moaned as if he were just touched, "Say that again, Yura." He growled, his voice still serious but lacking all anger.

Yuri grinned, he would have never have taken Otabek as the possessive type, and honestly, he loved it. "I'm all yours Beka."

And then Otabek's lips were on his, hot and greedy as he coaxed Yuri's mouth open with his tongue. Yuri felt his knees go weak as their tongues met, Otabek pushing into his mouth and licking everywhere his tongue could reach, drawing a needy moan from the other man.

They were a clash of tongues and teeth, both refusing to be outdone by the other. Otabek let go of Yuri's wrists, trailing his hands down the blonde's arms and sides, eventually settling them on his ass, gripping as much of his boyfriend as he could.

Yuri moaned into Otabek's mouth, wrapping his long arms around the other man's neck, and tangling his fingers into the dark hair. Experimentally, he rocked his hips against Otabek, earning a moan before the other man pulled away. The sudden space between them leaving Yuri feeling like he was smacked, but suddenly he was being dragged to the bedroom, Otabek tugging him by his hand.

Once they were in their bedroom, Yuri was pinned against the wall again, humming happily when he felt Otabek's lips against his again. Yuri returned the kiss, slipping his hand under Otabek's shirt and dragging his nails up the man's chest, making the Kazakh tremble, and tugging up the shirt in the process. Otabek stepped back, just enough for Yuri to fully take off the shirt and toss it somewhere in the room.

The older man instantly returned, placing hot, open mouthed kisses along the pale skin of Yuri's neck, grinning when he found a sweet spot, Yuri's collar bone, and taking full advantage by sinking his teeth into it, causing Yuri to jerk and cry out while throwing his head back. Sucking on the spot until he was sure he had left a mark, Otabek started kissing back up the neck, growling softly against Yuri's ear, "Up."

Yuri shivered and followed the command instantly, wrapping both his legs tightly around Otabek's waist, tugging his hair so Otabek looked up at him long enough for Yuri to crush their mouths together again, coaxing out an eager moan from his boyfriend who dug his fingers into his thighs as he carried Yuri to the bed, all but throwing him down on it.

Yuri looked up at Otabek, who was kneeling over him, and bit his lip, enjoying the view. Otabek was an extremely sexy mess, with his hair mussed from Yuri running his fingers through them, the longer dark strands falling onto his eyes, framing his face in a way that made Yuri believe in God. Letting his eyes trail down, Yuri saw the black tiger paw tattoo that Otabek had gotten, directly above his heart. The paw seemed to move as Otabek flexed a bit, making sure Yuri loved what he saw. Otabek's abs were clean cut and defined, so much so that Yuri could have sworn he cut his finger on them once. Yuri felt himself go completely weak when he saw Otabek's v-line, well defined but gentle as they disappeared below the waste band of his jeans that were hanging dangerously low, exposing Otabek's prominent hip bones.

Unable to control himself, Yuri reached out and lightly trailed his index finger down the centre of Otabek's v-line, hooking it under his jeans and jerking the man forward, Otabek happily obliged, stretching out on top of Yuri and leaning in to nip at his jaw.

Otabek balanced himself on his elbows as he looked down at Yuri, the blonde was panting slightly and a bright flush had crept over his cheeks and lightly dusted his nose, with looks like that, it really wasnt Otabek's fault for getting jealous, the Kazakh decided, tugging at Yuri's shirt and muttering, "Off." Unable to hide his smile as Yuri eagerly ripped his own shirt off, tossing it off the edge of their king sized bed.

Letting his eyes wash over all the newly exposed skin, Otabek lowered his head and kissed Yuri's neck, placing his hand on the younger man's stomach to keep him arcing off the bed, Yuri always reacted strongly to Otabek's touches, something the Kazakh loved almost to a fault.

Trailing open mouthed kisses down Yuri's neck and chest, Otabek teased the Russian a bit but flicking his tongue against his nipple, earning a loud moan and an almost violent jerk as he bit down lightly.

"B-Beka!" Yuri half moaned, half whined, fully aware that his boyfriend was just playing with him now. This was confirmed by Otabek's chuckle as the man finally let go of Yuri's nipple and started trailing the kisses back up, then down his arm, starting to tug off Yuri's leggings in the process.

Otabek kissed all the way to Yuri's wrist, pressing his lips lovingly against the pulse, looking up to see Yuri watching him, an expression of absolute adoration on his face. _G_ _ood_ , Otabek thought, just before saying in the most serious and clear voice he could manage at the moment, "Mine." the word slipping out as a greedy growl.

Before Yuri could respond, Otabek bit down hard on his wrist, causing Yuri to jerk and moan loudly, arching almost completely off the bed despite Otabek's hand on his stomach.

Satisfied with his reaction, Otabek moved up again and kissed Yuri hard, owning his mouth and making the man under him squirm, before moving the kisses down. Trailing the kisses down, Otabek made sure to nip at a few of Yuri's sweetspots as the blonde fully kicked off his leggings.

Sucking a bit on Yuri's hip bone, Otabek took the blonde's boxers in his mouth, locking eye contact with Yuri as he slowly pulled them off with his teeth, growling softly as he did.

Yuri blushed and tilted his head up a bit, gripping the sheets as he watched his boyfriend step off the bed and take off his jeans and boxers at once, finally leaving the both of them naked. Otabek walked to their nightstand and pulled out the almost empty bottle of lube, taking his time to walk back to Yuri, enjoying his view way too much.

"Beka damn you, hurry the fuck up!" Yuri yelled, watching Otabek slowly crawl up the bed, "That eager to lose your ability to walk straight?" Otabek retorted, arching an eyebrow as he slicked his fingers in the lube.

Yuri blushed and looked away, "Asshole." He muttered, despite the grin that was on his face. "Just fu-" Yuri voice broke off into a surprise moan and Otabek slipped a finger into him, making him squeeze his eyes shut. "You were saying?" Otabek whispered, thrusting his finger in and out of Yuri, slowly enough to start stretching him out. Yuri only moaned softly response, gripping the sheets.

Adding a second finger, Otabek slowly started scissoring his fingers, watching Yuri's responses intently as he stretched the younger man out.

"M-More!" Yuri moaned, when Otabek curled his fingers a bit hitting Yuri's spot, leaving the younger man a complete mess when the third finger was added, making lazy circles inside of him.

"Patience Yura." Beka chided, even though he was barely holding himself together, his dick was almost painfully hard and he wanted nothing more then to slam into his Yura, but not yet. First he wanted Yuri completely undone and needy.

Yuri cursed softly as he rocked his hips against Otabek's fingers, trying desperately to get something more. After a few minutes, Yuri was whimpering and squirming.

"Fuck me already!" He hissed, sounding more desperate than anything. "Please, daddy~" Yuri managed to purr out, locking eye contact with Otabek.

That was it.

Quickly removing his fingers and coating his dick in a generous amount of lube, he hovered over Yuri, lining them up before leaning down and kissing the Russian, "Сен мені, қазір және мәңгі" (you're all mine, now and forever.) He breathed out in Kazakh, before thrusting fully into Yuri, knowing his boyfriend was done with waiting.

Yuri cried out in nothing but pleasure, his eyes rolling back as he arched off the bed, his hands now fisted tightly into Otabek's hair and his legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

Dropping his head onto Yuri's shoulder, Otabek thrust hard but slowly a few times, adjusting the angles and stretching Yuri out a bit more. When he hit Yuri's spot, the blond completely fell apart, moaning out his name and pulling his hair.

Without wasting anymore time, Otabek started to fuck Yuri in earnest, with hard and powerful thrusts, making the other man scream his name and rake his nails down his back, leaving behind angry red marks, and to Otabek, nothing in the world felt better.

Gathering Yuri up in his arms, Otabek flipped them over so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard and Yuri on his lap, without missing a beat, Yuri moved on his knees, moving up so that he was almost completely pulled off, before dropping down again, burying Otabek deep inside him and riding the Kazakh hard enough to make him growl out a string of curse words.

Gripping Yuri's hips hard, Otabek managed a smirk before fucking up into his boyfriend, losing himself in the tightness of Yuri's walls and the sound of his name being screamed out by Yuri like a prayer.

In one swift motion, Otabek had them flipped again, Yuri gasping and rocking hard against him as he kept fucking the younger man with everything he had. Tangling his hand with Yuri's above his head and using his other hand to wrap it around Yuri's hard member, Otabek started stroking Yuri, making him practically mewl.

It didn't long, only a few good pumps before Yuri gasped out, "B-B-Beka, I'm g-gonna-"

Pressing their lips tightly togther, Yuri and Otabek both came at the same time, moaning each other's names into their mouths. Otabek slowed down but kept rolling his hips, riding out their orgasms with soft moans until they were both completely spent.

Being extra careful as he pulled out, Otabek placed a gentle kiss on Yuri's cheek, "I love you so much." He said, smiling against Yuri's cheek. "I love you too Beka, remember that before you practically drag me from somewhere again." Yuri said, his voice teasing but making Otabek blush none the less.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't kn-" Otabek was promptly cut off by Yuri's lips, placing a slow, loving kiss on him, "That was sexy as fuck, my love." Yuri said, biting Otabek's lip gently and slowly tugging.

Otabek growled softly, "Yuuurriii." He complained, shivering when he felt his boyfriend's hand wander over his body. "We're all outta lube." He said, pouting.

Yuri gently bit Otabek's neck, licking a faint, protruding vein, "When has that ever stopped us?"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay firstly, I am disgusted XD I can't believe I just wrote that omg. I hope you guys enjoyed it, cause I enjoyed writing that a looot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

 **Happy Birthaween!**

If you asked Yuri what his favourite day was, you'd expect him to say the day he won his first gold at the Grand Prix, or his anniversary with Otabek, but no.

Yuri Plisetsky's favourite day was the 31st of October, for two simple reasons.

1\. It was Hallo-fucking-ween

and

2\. It was his favourite person's birthday.

Which is why he was in the kitchen, a couple minutes before midnight, searching for a birthday candle.

Scavenging through the junk drawer, Yuri grinned when he finally found the over-used candle, which was in the shape of a 2 and was bought when Yuri had turned 20, that was almost three years ago and the '0' vanished soon after it's initial use. They had been using it for every birthday since, that's almost 6 times a year, including their close friends. Buying another candle always slipped their minds, and by now the rainbow coloured 2 was tradition.

Putting the candle on a giant slice of cake, Yuri checked the time, it was 11:57, three more minutes.

Lighting the candle, and snapping a quick picture of the cake, Yuri picked up the plate and quietly walked to the bedroom, practically buzzing with excitement.

He switched on the light and smiled fondly when he saw Otabek asleep on his stomach with the cats curled on his pillow, snuggling closely. It was moments like these when Yuri realised how completely blessed he was, if there was some great force up in the sky, Yuri made a mental note to say thank you.

Finding his laptop, which was lying on the floor by his side of the bed, Yuri quickly skyped Otabek's family back in Almaty, smiling when the screen lit up revealing the four sleepy, but excited, Altins.

Putting the laptop's volume as high as it would go, Yuri whispered "3...2...1"

"HAPPYYYY BIIIRRTTHHDDAAAYY TOOO YYOOOUUUUU~" They all practically screamed, Yuri carefully holding his laptop in one hand and the cake in the other.

Otabek shot up so fast that he almost fell off the bed, making Yuri smile even brighter as they continued with the slightly off key song. It took Otabek a moment to understand what was going on, his mind clearly still hazy with sleep and his wide eyes darting between Yuri, the cake and the laptop.

Placing the laptop on the bed in front of them, Yuri scrambled up next to Otabek, holding the cake out to him while they finished the song. Shooting Yuri a sleepy smile, Otabek blew out his candle and laughed softly, the sound rough with sleep.

Carefully placing the cake next to them, Yuri grinned, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEKA!!!" He shouted, flinging himself into his boyfriend's arms and kissing his cheek. Otabek wrapped his arms tightly around Yuri, burying his face in his hair and talking over the sudden lump of emotion he felt in his throat, "Thank you, Yura." Yuri smiled lovingly before pulling away and grinning back at the laptop where Otabek's family were all shouting their happy birthdays at him.

"Thank you guys, so so much." Otabek said, rubbing his eyes and checking the time, it was a few minutes past midnight, "Why are you guys even awake?" He asked, knowing that in Kazakhstan it was past 3am.

His mother smiled, "Yuratchka asked us if we wanted to have a small "party" at midnight for you, he knew it would mean a lot to all of us to have this small moment with you." Otabek's eyes widened before he looked at the blushing blonde next to him, _How did I get so lucky??_ he wondered, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend's cheek, "He was right, this is perfect." Otabek said, smiling at his family.

"When are you two coming to visit again?" Otabek's father asked, smiling at the boys. Otabek frowned, "I'm not too sure _әке_ (papa) things with skating have been hec-" "Straight after the Grand Prix." Yuri said, cutting Otabek off as he whipped out an envelope and handed it to Otabek. Otabek's frown deepened as he opened the envelope and pulled out two first class tickets to Almaty, along with a card saying that it was from none other then Viktor and Yuuri. He gasped, feeling the wash of emotion once again, "Yura I-"

"Oh wonderful!!!!" his mother cheered, cutting him off. Why did they keep doing that? he wondered, looking at the tickets and smiling brightly.

"You're gonna flip when you see what we got you!" Serik, Otabek's brother said, he was two years younger than him but the two of them could pass as twins, the only difference was that Serik was louder and smiled a lot more.

"It's auussuummmm!" Dianara said, the youngest of the Altin siblings, and the only girl, "But until then, I'm going to bed, I have school tomorrow." She said standing up, "Happy Birthday _аға (_ big brother)"

"I think we should all be heading to bed, good night, my boys." Otabek's mother said with a tired smile before the screen went blank.

Otabek smiled at the blank screen for moment, before shutting the laptop and turning to Yuri who was already eating the cake, "Hey, I thought that was for me!" Otabek scolded, tugging Yuri on his lap, pressing the blonde's back against his chest and resting his chin on his shoulder. "What's mine is yours baby." Yuri laughed, offering him a bite, Otabek happily accepted, enjoying the way the cake practically melted on his tongue.

They sat like that for a while, talking about nothing and everything, laughing and teasing, while sharing the slice of cake. It was already the perfect birthday, and it wasn't even 1a.m. yet.

/few hour time skip/

Otabek groaned softly and tugged the covers over his head when he heard Yuri call his name. He hated mornings, so on his rare day off, he intended on staying in bed until at least 11. His boyfriend, on the other hand, had a very different idea...as usual.

"Bekkkaaaa, come on!" Yuri complained, walking into the room and forcefully dragging the covers off of him. "Just let me sleep." Otabek muttered, curling in on himself and yawning.

Yuri poked his cheek, now standing next to the bed, "Don't be boring, we have plans." He said, frowning. In one swift movement, Otabek grabbed Yuri's skinny wrist and flipped him onto the bed next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist and burying his face in the younger man's soft hair, enjoying the faint smell of strawberries. "Sshhhh Yura." Otabek cooed into Yuri's hair, already falling asleep again.

"Beka!!! God damn it, get uuuupp!" Yuri hissed, struggling in the iron grip his boyfriend had him in. Sighing dramatically, Yuri pouted and went completely still, deciding to take the petty method. "Leave it then." He practically snarled, burying his face in the pillow.

"Babe?" Otabek called, only a second later. Yuri didn't reply.

"Baabe?" Otabek tried again. Silence.

"You're gonna ignore me on my birthday?"

Silence. With a frustrated growl, Otabek sat up, "Fine, I'm gonna shower then we can go." Yuri buried his face further in the pillow, trying to hide his grin.

/Few hour time skip/

They spent the morning at an old cafe that was practically hidden in between two larger buildings. Yuri and Otabek loved the place, it had a sense of authenticity that wasn't found in any of the newer places that littered Saint Petersburg.

Stepping into the cafe was like stepping into a whole different, much older, world. The walls were draped with old, bulky, maroon curtains, so deep in colour that it looked like spilled wine. Every here and there was a portrait or abstract painting, each telling a story of a different time and different life.

The tables were all old, standard, rounded wood, but they were well kept and clean, like just about everything there.

The lack of WiFi was more than made up for by the live music, generally relaxing classical, occasionally lively jazz or a singer, adding to the old world effect.

Yuri was sipping happily from his double pumpkin spiced latte when he checked the time, "Shit." He muttered, even though he couldn't find the will to speed up their morning any further, or rather, afternoon considering that it was just past 12. They had been sitting in the cafe for over three hours, talking about nothing in particular with their fingers intertwined like they were made for solely that purpose.

"What's up?" Otabek asked, enjoying his simple black coffee, he detested anything out of his usual comfort zone of standard coffee and occasional tea, although he found himself regularly forced to try "something new" when he was with Yuri, he would normally find something that would taste amazing, but he would only order it every now and again, claiming that having it often would take away the enjoyment.

Yuri sighed, "We've been here longer then I thought, so we only have about an hour or two to get your new clothes."

Otabek frowned, shopping had become apart of his birthday tradition, it was actually the only time he bought clothes in earnest, unlike Yuri who would go shopping every second week, always coming back with a t-shirt or pair of jeans that he knew Otabek would like.

"What's the rush?" The Kazakh asked, finishing the last bit of his drink. "We have lunch with Yuri and Viktor at 2."

"Oohhhh," Otabek smiled, "Let's get going then." He had been waiting to see the couple, wanting to thank them in person for the tickets. Yuri frowned, downing the last of the latte and pulling out his wallet after he signaled the waiter over for the bill, "Why are you so excited to see them?" He questioned, slapping Otabek's hand away when he attempted to pay the bill. Rolling his eyes but knowing better then to fight, Otabek let Yuri pay and shrugged, "It's rude to keep your dads waiting."

Yuri flipped him off and walked out the cafe, leaving Otabek chuckling behind him. It's been a running joke between Otabek, Viktor and Yuuri, for a while now, it pissed Yuri off to no end but amused Otabek all the same. It was so cute how Yuri gradually stopped fighting it and just brushed them off as rudely as he could manage, but Otabek knew that Yuri didn't entirely hate the parental role that Viktor and Yuuri had slid into.

Two and a half hours later, the couple walked into the Katsuki-Nikiforov apartment and was given 0.5. seconds of peace before Viktor was practically crushing Otabek in a hug, "HAPPY BIIRTHDAAAAYYYYYY SON-IN-LAW!!!" Viktor shrieked, causing Otabek to drop the bags filled with his new clothes, all designer, thanks to Yuri.

Otabek laughed and returned the hug, making Yuri smile at how comfortable his boyfriend had become around the pair, nothing made him happy then watching his, dare he say it, family get along.

"Happy birthday Otabek!" Yuuri wished cheerfully, giving the younger man a brief hug before ushering them all to the living room, "Lunch will be ready in a bit."

"Oh, uh," Otabek started, looking at Viktor and Yuuri, "Thank you for the plane tickets home, I can't tell you how much it means to me." He finished, bowing in traditional Japanese manner, knowing how much that would mean to Yuuri. He was surprised when he looked up to see Yuuri and Viktor wiping their eyes, "Our Yurio found himself such a nice boy." They praised, their eyes drying and lips breaking out into twin grins when they saw Yuri flush a bright red. Otabek smiled and kissed Yuri's cheek, chuckling when the blonde's face got even brighter.

"Everybody to the dining room!" Yuuri demanded, walking to the kitchen with Viktor trailing behind, babbling about how excited he was for lunch.

Yuri and Otabek walked to the dinning and sat in their usual spots, around the large table. For as long as Otabek had been in Saint Petersburg, whether it was visiting Yuri or when he moved in, come hell or high water, Sundays meant supper with the Katsuki-Nikiforvos. There would also be the occasional day, like today, when they would all have lunch, or go out or just relax at one of their apartments. Over the years, they've become a pretty close knit gang.

A few minutes later, Yuuri and Viktor walked in, each carrying two bowls. By the time they were all seated, Otabek's mouth was already watering, Yuuri had made what would have been pork cutlet bowls, if he hadn't replaced the pork with chicken for Otabek. Otabek wasn't exactly religious, but he did respect his culture enough to not eat pork or anything that wasn't halal, his mother had drilled in these things from the time he was old enough to understand, and moving to Saint Petersburg didn't change that.

They all ate happily, Otabek loved Japanese food, and Yuuri was an amazing cook, so needless to say, the Kazakh was beyond content. After the food, they found themselves lounging out in the living room, Otabek was stretched out on a couch with Yuri on top of him, his head on his boyfriend's chest and Viktor and Yuuri were curled around each other on the single seater. Viktor cleared his throat, "Oh Otabek, one more thing we forgot to mention."

Otabek quirked up an eyebrow, then realised they couldn't see it so simply hummed in question.

"We got you a gig for tonight." Yuuri informed him. Otabek frowned, he worked as a DJ regularly at the club near their apartment, so he never actually looked for gigs anywhere else, it didn't seem necessary and he didn't usually have the time. "Really? Where?" He asked, sitting up and letting Yuri rest his head on his lap.

"Tornado." Viktor said with a smirk, leaving Otabek wide eyed and speechless. Club Tornado was elite, to say the least, it was the place to be on any day of the week and Otabek had never even dreamed of getting to DJ there. "H-How?? Thank you!" He gasped, still processing the information. "The owner is an old friend of mine, and the guy who was supposed to work tonight cancelled, sooo I suggested you and he agreed." Viktor explained with his signature heart shaped smile.

"It's a Halloween party tonight, of course, so we'll have to dress up for the occasion.

"Sweet!" Yuri yelled, a wide grin on his face. Otabek laughed softly, reminded of just how much of a kid Yuri could still be.

"What time do we have to be there?" Otabek asked, checking the time and frowning when he saw it was already 5. Damn this day had gone by fast.

"The gig starts aaat..." Viktor frowned, wrinkling up his nose as he tried to remember. "It starts at 10." Yuuri told him, rolling his eyes at his forgetful husband.

Otabek yawned and nudged Yuri, "We have time for a nap." Yuri rolled his eyes, "It's like I'm dating a pensioner." He muttered, sitting up and stretching, "Alright guys, we will see you laater." Yuri said, standing up and holding his hand out to Otabek, who happily grabbed it.

A few blowjobs and a nap later, Yuri was in the bathroom doing his make up for the night. His costume this year, strangely enough, wasn't a cat. He was wearing a brown jacket of sorts, that was open until his abdomen, then clasped with a single button, only to open again, showing off his hip bones and the beginning of his v-line until it vanished below his darker brown skinny jeans, which looked painted on because of how tight they were. He finished colouring his nose black and grinned at himself as he pulled up his hood, which had teddy bear ears and eyes on it. This year, Yuri Plisetsky was going as a bear, wanting to match Otabek for once.

He stepped out of the bathroom and gasped when he saw Beka, who was wearing an adorable pair of cat ears, had whiskers, a nose and even cat-eye liner on. The look was completed with a tight black t shirt that had a few rips and "scratches", black jeans his signature leather jacket and one of Yuri's chokers. Yuri felt all his blood rushing south as he let out a low whistle, "Daaaaaammnnnnnnn. That belongs to me?" He teased, stepping closer.

"So you're a teddy bear this year?" Otabek grinned, pulling Yuri closer and wrapping his arms around the smaller man, "I like, I like." Yuri giggled, actually giggled, like a highschool girl, "As do I my _Китти_ (Kitty)"

Otabek's laugh sent a pleasant warmth through Yuri, "My how the tables have turned." The Kazakh growled, kissing Yuri deeply before reluctantly pulling away, "We're gonna be late, lets go _тедди қонжығы_ (teddy bear)"

When they entered the club, Yuri grinned to find that it lacked the vomit smell their usual club had but wasstillwas still filled with fluorescent lights and loud music.The place was packed with people in a wide variety of costumes, all dancing or drinking, a few practically having sex on the dance floor. The music was lively and electro, the bass running through Yuri's body and into his veins. The DJ wasnt as good as Otabek, but he was good no less. Yuri pulled Otabek to the dance floor, "At least one song before you have to go set up!" Yuri called over the music. Otabek followed without complaint and soon the couple found themselves dancing in earnest, grinding and touching each other as much as they could while keeping things decent.

After a few songs, they stumbled to the bar, completely breathless but laughing. They eached downed a shot of tequila, and once Yuri spotted the familiar silver hair in the crowd, he kissed Otabek and shoved him the general direction of the DJ booth, Otabek waved at Viktor and Yuuri before shooting his Yuri a wink and rushing to go and set up.

The older couple set next to Yuri and grinned. Viktor was dressed as a werewolf, with grey fluffy ears and a huge tail, "He's up soon, right?" Viktor asked, ordering a round of Cookie Monsters. Yuri nodded and grinned, "Yeah, Mila and Sara are on their way too."

Yuuri downed his shot a lot faster then the others, ordering another one straight after, Yuri laughed and patted his back, knowing that clubs weren't exactly his scene. The Japanese man was dressed as a modern vampire, his hair slicked back and fangs gleaming whenever he spoke, his clothes were covered in "blood" and he even had red contact lenses, "Did he have a good day?" Yuuri asked, downing the second shot and shuddering lightly.

Yuri nodded and watched as Otabek took his spot in the DJ booth, a big grin on his face when he spotted Yuri watching him. Once Otabek started playing, the club went wild, of course they would, Otabek was brilliant. As soon as Yuri saw Mila and Sara, he grabbed them both and tugged them to the dance floor with Viktor and Yuri following eagerly. Mila was dressed as a devil, except with a tutu and Sara was an angel, minus the innocence.

The skaters danced to the beat in a group, laughing and falling over each other until they could barely breathe. Eventually Yuri gave up and walked to the bar, needing to catch his breath even though the other's were still going at it.

He sat down and watched his boyfriend, who was now completely absorbed in his work, bobbing to the beat and and flipping switches and everything else Yuri didn't understand.

"Hey, we sell brownies, you interested?" the bartender asked, grinning. Yuri frowned, "Brownies? At a club?" The bartender laughed, "They're cheap." Yuri shrugged, who was he to deny himself cheap brownies on Halloween, "Sure."

He paid and took a bite of the brownie square, it was good, like really really good, apart from this weird earthy taste he got, but he easily over looked that. "One more." He told the bartender, devouring it as soon as it was put in front of him.

Finding his way back to his friends, he danced until his feet hurt, enjoying the feeling of not thinking and the sudden weightlessness he felt everytime he moved.

When Otabek finished his set and joined the others, Yuri practically jumped on him, "Baaabbbyyyyyy~" he purred, hugging Otabek tightly, "You were so amazing!" Otabek grinned and kissed Yuri, "Thanks my love." They danced a bit more before walking back to bar, Otabek ordered a round of wipe outs for everyone, and Yuri found himself nibbling on another brownie.

Otabek frowned, "Where did you find that?" Yuri shrugged and offered him a bite, making Otabek's frown deepen when he took a small bite, "Yura, how many of those did you have?" Otabek asked, narrowing his eyes at his giggly boyfriend.

"...1."

"Don't lie to me."

"...I had 3."

"Fuck."

It was Yuri's turn to frown, "What's wrong?"

"Let's get you home, yeah?" Otabek said, waving to Viktor to tell him that they were leaving, "But whhyyy?" Yuri complained. "I'll tell you when we're home, let's go get a cab."

By the time they got home, Otabek had to half drag/half carry Yuri to the couch, because he was 'just too lazy to walk'

"Hey Beka?" Yuri said, scratching Sur's ear while his boyfriend brought their pjs to him.

"Yes baby?" Otabek asked, coming back in sweats and a hoodie and tossing Yuri's to him. Yuri got up and started changing, "Do you think all cats meow in the same language?"

Otabek chuckled and sat down, pulling Yuri next to him when the blonde finished dressing, "That's a good question Yura." Otabek praised, deciding not to tell Yuri that he had eaten three pot brownies. He was enjoying this too much.

"Beka?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm hungry"

Otabek peeled himself off the couch and walked to the kitchen, coming back with two big packets of chips and a box of biscuits, "Take your pick." He told Yuri who was looking for something to watch on Netflix. "Oooohh, can I have all of it??" He asked with the excitement of a four year old. Otabek smiled and sat down again, "Of course Yura."

They had decided on an episode of Rick and Morty, leaving Yuri gasping for breath after laughing so hard at just about everything. Suddenly Yuri muted the show, slowly eating a handful of chips and pouting. Otabek nuzzled his neck, "Why'd you put the sound off?" Yuri looked at him and frowned, "Because I couldn't taste the chips."

Otabek burst out laughing, "So you put the sound off...because you...couldn't...taste...your chips??" Yuri glared, "Well I can taste them now so."

Otabek eventually stopped laughing and grinned, "Hey Yura, ever noticed how nothing is on fire? Fire is on things." He broke into another fit of laughter when Yuri's green eyes widened and he gawked, "Holy shit."

When Otabek stood up a little while later, Yuri practically wrapped himself around his Boyfriend's leg, "Don't goooo." He begged, not caring that Otabek was stumbling and practically hopping to stay up, "Yura I just wanna use the bathroom, I'll be back before you know it." He said, coaxing his leg free. "Noooooo" Yuri wailed, throwing his head back.

"Hey Yura, ever noticed how when you say the words 'forward' and 'back' your lips move in that direction?" Otabek asked, smiling when he saw Yuri instantly saying the words and gasping. Using the distraction as an escape, he went to the bathroom.

When he got back less then five minutes later, Yuri was sprawled on the couch, K.O'd. Smiling lovingly, Otabek gently picked him up, carrying him princess style and tucking him in bed.

After making sure everything was locked and that all the lights were off, Otabek crawled in next to his boyfriend, pulling him tightly against his chest and sighing, he wanted to spend his entire life like this.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _I know I'm a bit late but hey, better late then never? I couldn't not do a birthday/halloween chapter XD I hope you liked it guys~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Out Of This World**

Otabek groaned loudly when he heard his alarm go off, a loud pumped up beat that he made and had come hate. The fastest way to ruin a song was by making it your alarm, he realised a little too late.

Flipping over onto his stomach and covering his head with his pillow, he blindly reached out for his phone and hit snooze. He was tired, so very tired.

With the Grand Prix looming only a month away, his training had become harsher, longer and more soul sucking then ever before. Viktor refused to have even one of his skaters off the podium, so the silver haired coach was ruthless, to say the least.

This threw Yuri and Otabek into a bland, exhausting routine which consisted of 6 hours of sleep, waking up before sunrise and eating a powerbar on the way to the rink, where they'd drink shitty coffee and skate until they couldn't feel their legs and then some, and finally going home well after sunset, where they'd eat microwavable mac and cheese or two minute noodles before a hot a shower and finally, _finally_ , passing out on their bed, usually too tired for even a good night kiss.

"Beka, you have to wake up, my love." Otabek heard Yuri say, his voice sounding exhausted even though he was being comforting, "I'll feed the cats and grab us something to eat, you go get ready or Viktor is gonna be pissed." His boyfriend told him, being the one who woke up first just to give Otabek a few more minutes of sleep. God, he loved that man.

Yuri placed his hand on Otabek's cheek, gently caressing the slightly fuzzy cheek and smiling when Otabek angled his head so he could place a kiss on Yuri's palm, "I'm awake _Kotenok (kitten)_." Otabek yawned out, before slowly sitting up and stretching, "I'll be quick, I promise." He said, kissing Yuri's cheek before dragging himself to the bathroom.

/few hour time skip cause this site keeps taking out my damn spacers/

Otabek was laying on the ice, after a particularly hard fall, when it came to him. He moved up and supported himself on his elbows as he watched Yuri fly over the ice, performing a picture perfect quad flip, his form graceful and perfect, until the end, when you could practically see the exhaustion set in his bones, causing his foot to move into the wrong position which ended with the blonde sprawled on the ice, hissing a list of russian profanities and clutching his shoulder.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU TWO TODAY?" Viktor practically screamed. Otabek let out a low whistle, it was rare for the living legend to get this frustrated, no matter how bad they'd mess up. This only confirmed Otabek's thought, so the he stood up and skated to his couch, smiling faintly when he watched Yuri try a simpler jump to rebuild confidence, landing it perfectly, of course.

"Viktor, we're tired." Otabek stated, stopping in front of his couch, "And so are you, don't deny it."

Viktor frowned, "We're always tired, it's the life of a skater, and not an excuse." he barked, making Otabek flinch a bit, "I'm not making an excuse, but I might have a solution that would benefit all of us."

"Hmm?" Viktor hummed in response, his eyes narrowing when he saw Yuri land a quad with a sloppy leg.

"Give us a day off. Just one day to recuperate." Otabek blurted out, almost afraid to hear Viktor's response.

Viktor clutched his nose between his thumb and forefinger and sighed, "Fine."

"I know we're close to the Grand Prix, but it's ju- wait..what?" Otabek asked, eyes widening at how easy that was.

"I said fine." Viktor said, sighing loudly and throwing his head back, "You're right, we could all use a break. You two have off tomorrow off but I expect you back the day after." Viktor said, visibly relaxing. "Now get back there and practise your damn jumps, I've seen a better free leg on a snake."

With a grin, Otabek skated back and did as told, putting pieces of his plan together throughout the rest of his practise.

/time skip/

Otabek woke up the next morning, well after noon, with Yuri wrapped around him like some sort of snake-cat hybrid, his hair sprawled in a golden mess on Otabek's chest and his lips curled slightly downwards as he slept peacefully. With a smile, Otabek pushed his boyfriend's hair out of his eyes and expertly maneuvered free, making sure he didn't wake Yuri up.

Placing a gentle kiss on Yuri's forehead, Otabek went about his morning routine, at a much slower, much more relaxed pace, even deciding to make them breakfast.

He was flipping pancakes when he felt long, thin arms wrap around his torso. "That smells so good Beka." Yuri purred, nuzzling his nose into Otabek's shoulder. Otabek chuckled and turned his head, lightly kissing Yuri good morning before turning his attention back to the stove. "Go wash up and we'll eat, I already fed the cats." he told Yuri, kissing him again before the blonde walked off, giving him the perfect view of his ass that the light t-shirt he wore did nothing to hide.

They spent the day in their pajamas, binge watching Game of Thrones, since they finally had time to catch up, and simply enjoying not having to move unless absolutely necessary. Somewhere along the battle of the bastards, Otabek fell asleep, feeling all the stress he's been under for the past few weeks finally melt away.

When he eventually woke up, the end credits were rolling and Yuri was running his fingers through his hair. "Imissedit." Otabek slurred, his voice thick with sleep, he felt the rise and fall of Yuri's chest as he laughed, "We'll rewatch it later ohkay?" Otabek yawned loudly and rolled over, nuzzling his face in Yuri's chest. He would never figure out just how they managed to fit on that couch on days like these, pressed together but in no means uncomfortable, Otabek loved it.

"We have plans later Yura." Otabek said, closing his eyes again, deciding that now was as good a time as any to tell him. "We do?" Yuri asked, Otabek could _hear_ the frown in his voice and smiled slightly, "Mhm, go out on a date with me?" He asked, moving back a tiny bit to look at his boyfriend who was smiling at him, "A date?" Yuri asked, kissing Otabek's nose. Otabek nodded, "It's been a while since we had a date night."

"That's true, where are we going?" Yuri asked, Otabek could tell that he was already planning his outfit, "It's a surprise." The Kazakh said, grinning. Yuri groaned in response, "Well then what do I wear?"

Otabek frowned, he wanted Yuri to wear a lot of things, those heels he had in his cupboard, his slutty kitten costume from Halloween two years ago, his Welcome to the Madness outfit... "Something you're comfortable in." He said, dragging his mind out of the gutter and yawning, "What's the time babe?" he asked, burying his face in the blonde's neck and just enjoying his existence. "About 5, what time are we going?" he responded, dropping his phone back down and going back to gently carding his fingers through the longer part of Otabek's hair, it was long enough to pull into a bun now, with the sides still shaven.

"At 7." Otabek answered, speaking directly into his neck and placing a gentle kiss on his pulse.

They laid like that for the next half an hour, a tangle of arms and legs, giggling and talking about nothing at all.

Eventually they dragged themselves up, and started getting ready for the night. While Yuri was in the shower, Otabek grabbed a few things and stuffed them in a backpack, before getting dressed. As usual, Otabek was ready almost an hour before Yuri, but by now he was used to it, so he used the extra time to load a few more things into the backpack.

When they were ready, Yuri slipped the backpack on and frowned, "Why is it so heavy?" "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no questions!" Otabek said, putting Yuri's helmet on for him while grinning, "Ready?"

Despite the cold, the drive was calming and exactly what they needed, Otabek absolutely loved the feeling of Yuri's arms wrapped around him mixed with the wind and general thrill that was brought upon by biking. Unfortunately, Otabek had to pull over, all too soon, as they reached their destination, having to park the bike off next to tree and walk the rest of the way through the thin forest, if the random array of trees could even be called that.

Taking the backpack back and grabbing Yuri's hand, Otabek switched on his phone flashlight, since the sun had just about set, and led them along a worn out path, paying careful attention to where he stepped and making sure Yuri was fine. After a few minutes, the trees cleared out to a well kept meadow, "We're here." Otabek said, scavenging through the backpack and pulling out what he was looking for.

They walked to the centre of the meadow and Otabek opened out an old blanket and strategically placed and lit a few candles, just enough to give them adequate lighting.

Sitting on the blanket he held his hand out to Yuri, tugging him down next to him and pulling out a bottle of wine and two paper cups from the almost empty backpack, "The city lights don't really effect the stars here so we have a pretty clear view." He mumbled, slightly nervous for a reason he didn't know. "Its..Beka this is amazing." Yuri gawked, laying back and looking at the dazzling stars. Otabek let out a deep breath, that's why he was nervous, he was afraid that Yuri wouldn't like it.

"You like it?" He asked, handing the blonde a cup of wine.

"I love it Beka, so much."

Otabek really couldn't help but stare a bit, he was pretty sure it would be a crime not to, actually. In the faint glow of the candles, Yuri's hair looked more gold then blonde, his eyes a startling blue green swirl and his skin pale, but warm.

"Beka, you okay?" Yuri asked, frowning and sitting up. "I'm perfect baby, perfect." He said, taking a sip of his wine and laying down. He couldn't help his smirk when Yuri almost instantly pressed up against his side, as if he was afraid of not touching Otabek for longer then a few seconds, "When I was younger, I knew all the constellations by heart." Otabek murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Really?" Yuri asked, his voice also low. It was as if they were in their own little bubble, away from everything and everyone except each other.

"Mhm, I still know a few, like that one," Otabek whispered, pointing up at the leo constellation, "That's leo, the lion." Yuri watched wide eyed, "Whoa... What about that one?" He asked, pointing randomly. Otabek chuckled, "That's Gemini and a little further away, right about..." He mumbled, moving Yuri's arm until he was pointing in the right direction, "There. That's Virgo. And that's also the last thing I remember."

"Damn Beka, you're such a nerd." Yuri teased, sticking his tongue out. Otabek rolled his eyes and smiled, "Well excuse me for believing in something more then just this world."

Yuri snorted, finishing the last of his wine and frowning, "Do you still believe in that?" he asked, looking up at Otabek who rolled on his side and pushed himself up on his elbow just enough to lean over Yuri, "Of course I do. It's been proven after all." He said, glancing at Yuri's lips and watching as he licked them, his tongue moving slowly and with purpose, the bastard knew what he was doing. "It has?" Yuri asked, making Otabek realise how much he had leaned in, "Knowing you is definitely more then what you would normally get from this world, and dating you? That's out of this world completely." He said, leaning close enough so his lips brushed Yuri's with every word.

"Oh." Was all Yuri managed to choke out through the tears that were welling up in his eyes. And then Otabek was kissing him.

Otabek was slow and precise, working his mouth against Yuri's with gentle force, coaxing a moan from the blonde before using it to slip his tongue into his boyfriends mouth, the welcomed heat shooting electricity through his body as they worked each other with their tongues. This time they weren't driven by the need that usually rushed through them, this was more about appreciating and enjoying each other instead of the desire to get off.

Slowly, Otabek ran his fingers just under the edge of Yuri's shirt, wanting to _feel_ his boyfriend and the hurricane that raged just beneath his skin. Pulling away slightly and sitting up, Yuri tugged his shirt off, looking down as he put it aside. If it wasn't for the glow of the candles, Otabek would have completely missed the faint blush that was covering Yuri's face and chest, whatever they were doing now, Yuri could feel the change too, Otabek realised.

"You're so beautiful, baby." Otabek cooed, leaning in again and smiling when Yuri moved to lay down under him, "So very beautiful." he said, placing a kiss on the Russian's forehead, moving down to his nose, then to his eyelids before finally settling back at his lips, moaning softly and how Yuri fitted perfectly underneath him. He sucked gently on his tongue, enjoying the taste of wine and what was essentially Yuri.

He pulled away when they were both panting, and moved down to start a trail of a kisses leading down from Yuri's neck, only stopping when the blonde tugged on his shirt and whispered, "Off."

Pulling off his shirt and placing it next to them, Otabek went back to working on Yuri's neck, kissing and occasionally biting and sucking on a spot that would be covered by Yuri's costume, loving the way the other man moaned and fell apart under him.

Finally satisfied with the numbers of hickeys he left behind, Otabek kissed his way down lower, moving to Yuri's nipples and grinning when he felt hands tangle in his hair. He bit and sucked on each nipple, giving them enough attention to drive the blonde crazy but not hurt him.

He moved lower, dragging tongue against each ab of Yuri's faint six pack and biting every now and again. As he moved lower, he tugged off the leopard print leggings, smiling when he saw that Yuri was wearing nothing underneath. "So, So beautiful." He whispered, looking at the panting and shaking mess under him, "I love you baby." He said, just before he bit Yuri's hip bone, causing the blonde to moan out "I fucking love you too."

Then Otabek got to his main prize, Yuri's thick erection that was being neglected. Not in the mood to tease, Otabek leaned down and licked off the precum from the head, hearing Yuri hiss in pleasure and watching him arch his back slightly. Otabek took his lover in his mouth, swirling his tongue around him and hollowing his cheeks so he could take him in fully, doing his best to suppress his gag reflexes as he swallowed around him, making the already moaning man arch almost completely off the ground and curse in thick Russian.

"Beka..." Yuri moaned, causing Otabek to hum around him and keep sucking. Otabek felt hands get tangled in his hair, "я не хочу... (I don't want to...)" Yuri moaned, speaking in the only language his brain was registering, " _еще нет_ (not yet)" He whispered, tugging on Otabek's hair.

The Kazakh knew what his boyfriend wanted, and he definitely wasn't going to deny him that. He slowly pulled away, leaving one final lick on Yuri's tip before sitting up and crawling to the abandoned backpack, pulling out the bottle of lube and pushing off his jeans and boxers in one go.

Lathering his fingers in lube, Otabek leaned down to kiss Yuri gently, "You ready baby?" He asked, making sure the blonde was okay and only proceeding when he got a nod in response. He gently pushed a finger into Yuri, working it slowly in circles and thrusting it lazily in and out, kissing Yuri gently to muffle his complaints about just one finger.

When he was happy enough with the stretch, Otabek added another finger, using the two to scissor gently and turn Yuri into a mess of mumbles and curses. He loved watching the younger man fall apart, loved how all his fight just seemed to slip out of his body and get replaced with need and affection.

After a few moments, Otabek finally added the third finger, biting his lip as he watched his fingers thrust in and out of boyfriend, he was almost painfully hard when he angled his fingers just right to hit the spot in Yuri that made the blonde see stars.

" _бека, я тебе... нужен!_ (Beka, I need you!)" Yuri moaned, his voice cracking and shaking.

"Okay, baby, I understand, my love." He mumbled, pulling his fingers out to coat his own, hard, dick in a generous amount of lube, just before lining himself with Yuri.

"I love you kitten." He said, before pressing their lips firmly together and pushing himself inside. Letting out a sound that was part moan part growl, "I got you baby, I got you." He cooed into Yuri's ear as the blonde moaned and rocked against him.

Almost painfully slowly, Otabek started moving, pumping gently into his boyfriend but picking up speed with every thrust. After a few trial thrusts and readjusting his angle, Otabek found the position that would allow him to thrust directly onto Yuri's prostate, causing the man under him to practically sob with pleasure as he dragged his nails down the Kazakh's back.

Otabek sped up his thrusts, feeling the familiar heat in his stomach all too soon as pulled away from Yuri's lips to just watch him as he moaned and got lost in the pleasure. When he knew they were both close, he reached down to Yuri's member and gave it a few strong pumps, feeling his hand get covered in cum just as his own release washed over him, making him lose himself in the waves of pleasure.

"I...love you..too." Yuri whispered when Otabek finally managed to settle down next to him, "More then I ever thought possible."

Otabek simply smiled in response, pulling the blonde closer and watching the stars. He didn't know what to call what they just did, it definitely wasn't fucking, and making love simply wasn't enough.

"Definitely out of this world." Otabek said with a faint grin.


End file.
